Possesion
by LadyLucrezia19
Summary: Loki and Sigyn fantasy rated M for ch. 2.
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note* this is my first story so bare with me also Loki and Sigyn aren't married in this story.

Loki was sitting on the throne where Odin once sat. They were murmurs amongst the guards about what really happened in the weapons vault but those guards were quickly gone almost as soon as they uttered those suspicions. Loki wanted to make it clear to everyone in the palace that he was King now and he meant to keep it that way.

Even though he was King there was still one thing, rather someone, that he still wanted but managed slip through his fingers.

" Sigyn", he didn't mean to say it out loud.

He remembered the Vanir Princess when they were children. She was the only girl who couldn't get out of his mind. He found it annoying at first, so he did what normal little boys would do to girls whom they fancied but didn't admit it. He would push her down, pull her hair. He furrowed his brow, he remembered he took her favorite doll one day and Sif punched him the face to get it back. That of course was the same day he cut off Sif's hair.

For a long time he didn't see Sigyn so he simply put her in the back of his mind. But one day while he and Thor were training in one of the gardens, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sif, with a smaller companion. Of course at that moment Thor was able to knock him off his feet. Sif and the younger girl cheered the older brother. Sif immediately going to Thor's side while the younger girl it seemed was coming towards him. Loki then realized it was her. It was Sigyn. She hadn't grown much taller, but her once frizzy curly brown hair was now a long, straight, silky, brown mane down her back. She stood above him with a kind face and offered her hand.

"I can't say that I'm not pleased to see you on the ground for once your highness," she said with a shy smile on her lips.

If it were anyone else he would have refused the helping hand. But he took it with a smirk on his face. Once he stood he realized she couldn't be more that 5'5 which is considered short in Asgard.

"Someone so small shouldn't be talking so big," he said releasing her hand and bowing to her. As he waved goodbye to his brother the familiar itching in his brain was back. He looked back at her and saw how the soft linen of her gown fit so perfectly on her tiny frame. Her face though mature looked younger than the rest of her curvy figure. Her presence screamed innocent and untouched. This lust he was feeling for her was strange because he mainly went after women who knew their way in the bedroom. It was in that moment he knew he had to have her.

"You won't be innocent for long little one," he whispered to himself with a cruel smile on his face.


	2. Foreplay

Chapter 2

" My King," a young steward said while giving Loki his goblet. He waved the shaking boy away.

"Volder,"! he shouted. (Loki's personal guard and advisor).

A tall blocky man with red hair walked up to the dais and bowed to him.

"My lord," he said.

Loki stepped down from the throne and led Volder down a hallway. He didn't want anyone finding out about what he planned on doing.

"Volder you are the only person I can trust with this information," Loki said with anticipation.

"My lord you may trust me with anything, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Do you know of the Vanir Princess?" Loki said showing no emotion.

"Miss Sigyn," Volder said with a smile.

"Yes. I want you to find her and bring her to me tonight." His tone was final and it made Volder's smile fade.

"May I ask, your majesty, why-"

"We're done." Volder starred at him but then nodded and bowed.

"Tonight." Loki said as he turned on his heel and walked back to the throne room.

A few hours had past and it was night time now in Asgard. Loki was standing on his balcony when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He slowly turned around, grabbed an under shirt and put it on. He waved his hand and the door opened. Volder and two guards stepped inside escorting Loki's prize in the room. Loki nodded to Volder in approval.

"My King," Volder bowed to Loki, "my lady," he bowed to Sigyn.

With that the three men left the two royals alone. Sigyn wasn't necessarily scared but confused. She couldn't speak or move as he walked slowly towards her. He put his hand on her forearm and she flinched a little at his action. Loki snaked behind her and put his other hand on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. That sent a shiver down her spine and now she was getting scared. She started to understand what his intentions were. Loki moved his hands from there innocent position to around her stomach and pressed the rest of his body against hers.

"Loki-" she began with a shakey voice but was cut off.

"Shhh," he breathed in her ear seductively.

Loki kept one arm wrapped around her waist while the other slowly went to her breast. He then began brushing his lips on her neck and she whispered a soft moan. Everything he was doing was making Sigyn's skin feel like it was on fire. While everything he was doing felt amazing she blushed in embarrassment and lifted her hands to his and tried to push him off but it came to no avail. She kept trying but his hands and mouth kept pleasuring her.

"Please, I-"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and purred dangerously in her ear. "I don't want you to talk. All I want you to do is moan for me." As he said the last words Sigyn had no doubts about his intentions anymore.

"Do you understand me?"

She nodded uncomfortably with him still having a hard grip on her hair. Loki removed his hand from her hair and both his hands grasped her breasts and moved his mouth back to the nape of her neck nipping at the sensitive part. Her breath quickened with pleasure and angst. Loki turned her head and put his eager mouth on hers kissing her softly at first. She then turned around and that gave him perfect access to pull her closer to him deepening the kiss. Her hands protectively went to his chest trying to push him away.

His hands made their way up to the lacings of her night gown and ripped it down the center. That's when she pushed with all her strength against him but only managed to herself on his bed. His dangerous form climbed onto the bed gently pushed her down with his body. He kissed her again running his tongue teasingly along her bottom lip. He then grabbed the straps of her ruined gown and pulled them down slowly worshipping the pale olive skin he found under it.

She couldn't help but moan and parted her lips a little bit. Loki too full advantage and parted her lips fully with his tongue. While exploring her innocent mouth he pushed the nightgown down past her breasts and started to massage them. She moaned into his mouth. Loki moved his mouth down to her breast lightly licked it and sucked on her nipple erecting moans from her.

The god moved lower and peeled off the last remenants of her nightgown. Sigyn blushed red with embarrassment and covered her face with her hands she wanted more but she also wanted to runaway. Loki pulled off his shirt and climbed back on top of her and pulled her stubborn hand's away from her face.

He kissed her passionately and Sigyn once again at his mercy. Loki spread her legs with his hips pressing his hardness against her clit slow and hard, earning another satisfactory moan from both of them. Loki was so hard he was fighting against every impulse to ravish her like an animal. But he waited so long for this moment he didn't want it to be over quickly. His mouth moved down again to the nape of her neck and nipped at it again. Sigyn arched her back and gripped his slim shoulders breathing heavily.

He moved one of his hands down to stoke her lips and realized how wet she became and smiled against her skin. His fingers teased her virginal entrance and making Sigyn squirm underneath him. When he put a long middle finger inside of her, he stroked the fleshy barrier of her innocence. That's when he untied his trousers freeing his aching cock.

'It shouldn't be this way,' she thought 'he could have any woman why me?'


	3. Consumated

Both of them now fully naked lay on top of one another. Loki positioned himself to enter her and he slowly started to ease his way inside. Sigyn was whimpering in pain and put her hands on his chest in a last and weak attempt to get him to stop. In response Loki took both her wrists and pinned them on both sides of her head. Once he was halfway in he gave a sharp thrust.

"Ahhh"! Sigyn groaned with her eyes welling up.

Loki moaned deeply into her mouth as he slowly thrust into her again. He took his lips off hers and just hovered his face over hers he wanted to see her face while he claimed her. As he saw the tears in her eyes he said, "I'm sorry love I can't help myself," he said in his breathless, lust soaked voice.

After what seemed like a half hour of pain Sigyn started to feel a spot that Loki was hitting that was making her pain disappear. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him deeper to hit that spot harder. Loki had never deflowered a woman before, he couldn't believe how sensitive and tight she was and it was driving him insane with ecstasy.

Sigyn's breath and moans were getting louder and she felt her pleasure rising quickly. She began to grind her hips along with his making Loki thrust harder and harder until he felt like he was crushing her.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," she moaned helplessly.

With a few more thrusts her muscles shuddered around his length and that made Loki loose his composure and release himself inside her. Noticing that he still has a tight grip on her wrists he lets go and places his hands on her hips just wanting to marinade inside her a moment longer.

He got off her exhausted and satisfied. Sigyn didn't know what to do but close her now aching thighs and leave him since he got what he wanted. As she was getting up to leave he slinked an arm around her waist and gently pulled her down with him.

"Go to sleep Sigyn," he whispered darkly in her ear.

It was then that Sigyn realized she was extremely tired and within minutes fell asleep and Loki soon followed. She woke the next morning with an ache throbbing between her legs. When she opens her eyes she notices she is not in Loki's room. It wasn't as large but just as beautiful and adorned in her favorite color. Lavender. She sat up to look at the room more clearly but as she did her body as she discovered had more aches and pains. Her hips and wrists were bruised with his finger imprints and her neck felt raw from his teeth. And as she moved her thighs together she felt a sticky mess. She looked under the covers and between her legs was a mixture of dried blood and Loki's semen.

Two loud knocks were at her door before she had time to think about what happened last night. The knocking continued and she grabbed her robe off a nearby chair. 'Wait, how did my robe get in here?' she thought. Sigyn then looked on the vanity near the balcony and she saw her hair accessories and jewelry were on it. Another knock. She sighed and fastened her robe. She opened the door to find Volder outside.

"Volder?" she asked hoping she got his name right.

"Your highness," he said bowing. "May I come in?"

She was hesitant at first because she just wanted to be alone after what happened last night but let him in anyway.

"My lady you have made a very good impression upon his majesty. And as you can see," he said gesturing around the room, "he wishes for you to stay."

Her eyes widened. "I can't stay. I live in Vanaheim with my family. My father would never approve," she said with a shaky voice.

"Your highness King Njord and King Loki are making preparations as we speak," he said sounding confused.

"Preparations?" she asked becoming very nervous.

"Your wedding of course my lady,"


End file.
